


【玟寅】Christmas Wish

by Cursed_Yolk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, 永远line
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_Yolk/pseuds/Cursed_Yolk
Summary: 忙内们只是度过了亲密的圣诞节。
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 8





	【玟寅】Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> 被lof屏了所以传到这边……谢谢点过心的朋友们🥺  
> 不知道为什么在夏天写圣诞，请在空调房内阅读kkkkk  
> 会经常改动请注意（？）

从JYP大楼的高层窗户俯瞰而得的风景，是冰雪铺满街道的白色世界。灯光昏暗的休息室里只剩下忙内z——金昇玟和梁精寅。新年要到了，金昇玟额头顶着冰凉的玻璃窗户喃喃道，眼睛闪闪发光如第一次见到雪景的小狗。成员们已经相继离开公司——他们将有一个漫长的新年假期。 

卸下妆就秒睡的精寅还未换下演出服，在地垫上缩成一团的睡姿和耳廓狐幼崽别无二致。凛冽的风雪隔着窗户画着轨迹，但精寅的呼吸声依然平缓，如晨间的浪潮轻拂沙砾。夸张的年末行程一定让他累到了。昇玟那快要溢出的、渴望照顾弟弟的心情，让他没有在雪降下的第一秒就摇醒精寅起来看雪。他轻手轻脚地凑近，端详着眼前怎么看都看不够的睡颜——白净可爱的脸蛋和微微上扬的颧骨，此时比起赞美神明让他们两人独处，欺负小狐狸的愿望更强烈一些。

金昇玟不记得自己是几岁开始不相信圣诞老人，如果精寅是他的亲弟弟，他会把圣诞树下所有的礼物都让给他。也许他们会为了藏起来的礼物争吵，但昇玟就喜欢看对方气鼓鼓的样子，这意味着自己会得到更多关注——即使是负面评价。

无论如何，昇玟想要和他珍爱的弟弟一起过圣诞节。

换在平时，要得到“推拉达人”梁精寅的亲近着实不简单——拥抱会被抵抗，索吻会被拒绝；忙内的身体经过日月锻炼，手臂肌肉毫不逊色于哥哥们。昇玟面对着当下毫无防备的弟弟，肌肤接触的欲望就愈发强烈。然而，在昇玟终于展开攻势，抚上对方脸颊时，他的右手被轻轻回握了。婴儿般温热的触感让他欲罢不能，心脏的激烈跳动染红了他的耳廓。 

伊恩啊，是在对我撒娇吗，心花怒放的昇玟俯身在精寅耳边轻道。

他等待精寅的回应，将他们修长的手指交握在一起。 

精寅想要醒来，但他在昇玟的温柔浪潮里没溺了，珍藏的依赖感全数向对方释放。他隐约感受到向他贴近的呼吸逐渐同调。他在清醒梦中高喊着对方的名字。 

有人说，新年初梦预示着未来一年的凶吉。精寅梦到了他和昇玟还是练习生的时候——没有食欲还强撑着练习，最后被年长的昇玟强行拉去吃饭；和昇玟靠在摄像头照不到的地垫上睡觉，用撒娇的口吻对他说睡不着，又被逗得咯咯直笑；他不记得戴着牙套接吻是什么感觉，醒来时的嘴唇上意外地留有薄荷巧克力的清爽；他看到昇玟为突然淘汰的哥哥流泪不止的时候，只能咬紧牙关忍住悲伤，继续训练着……倒带的过程像独自从地狱爬上来的感觉，但他可以握紧昇玟停在终点的手。无论多少次坠落回梦魇的原点，精寅都可以为他最爱的哥哥露出微笑——金昇玟就是「幸福」本身。 

当他听见昇玟说，我们回家吧。精寅略微睁开了眼睛，起身伸了个大大的懒腰后随意整理他散乱的直发，意识不明却温顺地跟着昇玟移动到电梯前。他全程靠着哥哥的脊背——那里散发着同款洗涤剂的香味——只属于他的安全感。电梯门开了，一反常态的粘人狐狸依旧没有松开昇玟。回到充满圣诞气氛的宿舍，昇玟安抚着精寅的头发，将他横抱到阳台的座位上，随即又搂在怀里，享受着独占精寅颈窝的特权。他慢慢解开对方演出服的丝质领结，手指从下颚线一路滑向锁骨，他轻咬了一口锁骨左边的痣。怕痒的精寅只能发出羞赧的笑声。窗外是噤声的风雪，但二人的体温已是夏季。

精寅的眼里闪烁着幸福的光晕——也许这也是梦的一部分，他搭上年长一方的肩膀，在无法对焦的视线里落下细密的亲吻。为我拍照吧，他轻咬昇玟的耳垂，不自觉地露出恣意的笑容。

他乖巧等待昇玟拿起相机，按照指示摆出诱人的姿势。而摄影师镜头里少年白皙的胴体，是映刻在暖色灯光和雪景里，他近在迟尺的爱人。

精寅在昇玟审阅完照片时彻底清醒了，过高的室温让他的身体沁出了汗。他想起身擦汗，却发现自己披着昇玟的帽衫，身上遍布着未愈合的咬痕，双手被黑色丝带绑着，分开的双腿之间插着陌生的玩具。他挣脱不了丝带的绳结，只好求助昇玟。

“害怕哥了吗”，金昇玟用手抵住精寅身后的窗，贴近脸问他亲爱的弟弟。那双让昇玟幸福的眼睛时明时暗，快要掉下眼泪。但昇玟清楚地知道，眼泪的背后是小狐狸狡黠的笑容。

他只好用力钳住精寅的下颚，另一只手握住了对方体内玩具的遥控器。精寅完全明白了他的劣势，不甘地咬住了下唇。

“哥……”  
“不射出来的话，今天就不许睡我床。”  
听着年长一方平淡地说出威胁的台词，精寅似乎已经习惯了这样温柔的折磨，将身体交给了快感。

几乎同时缴械的两人最后也没有分出胜负。

精寅的新年假期被迫在近乎窒息的受难疼爱中开始。不过他并不讨厌自律的哥哥委身于欲望的疯狂姿态，这会让他也同样点燃自身。

最终，金昇玟的圣诞愿望实现了。

**Author's Note:**

> 在lof发布的日子是日本七夕  
> 今天是7.8玟寅日 just for celebrating <3  
> 祝永远赖永不BE！！♥


End file.
